Black Rose
by BrightieCBHS
Summary: Utara dengan selatan, Api dengan Air ,Gelap dengan Terang ,Hitam dengan Putih , Dua hal yang mustahil untuk bersatu. Namun, apakah dengan "Cinta"… bisa mengubah hukum alam yang sudah ditetapkan? "Kita ini berbeda ta tidak seharusnya memiliki perasaan seperti ini" –Baek/ "Jika itu alasannya kenapa tuhan menciptakan perasaan ini kepada kita?" –Chan Chanbaek Fanfic
Utara dengan selatan, Api dengan Air ,Gelap dengan Terang ,Hitam dengan Putih , Dua hal yang mustahil untuk bersatu. Namun, apakah dengan "Cinta"… bisa mengubah hukum alam yang sudah ditetapkan?

 **Black Rose  
** "Kita ini berbeda , tidak seharusnya memiliki perasaan seperti ini" –Baek/ "Jika itu alasannya kenapa tuhan menciptakan perasaan ini kepada kita?" –Chan

(Fantasy/Drama/Romance/Angst/Chanbaek)  
Pair: Chanbaek

Warning: lot of cursing (Untuk Chapter hingga akhir) of course this is not for kids, GS!for all uke

Dimohon bagi yang merasa tidak nyaman atau tidak menyukai mohon untuk tidak dibaca, dan menutup ini dan baca yang lain, terutama bagi yang gak suka GS, dimohon tinggal cari yang YAOI disekitar sana ^^

Reminder:  
 **CERITA INI BUKANLAH HASIL 'PLAGIAT' , CERITA INI MURNI DARI PEMIKIRAN SANG AUTHOR, MAKA BAGI YANG BERANGGAPAN FANFIC INI MIRIP DENGAN BEBERAPA  
FANFIC LAINNYA, MAKA ITU HANYA KEBETULAN SEMATA, ITU POINT 1.  
POINT 2, DIMOHON UNTUK TIDAK ****MEMPLAGIAT** **HASIL KARYA SANG AUTHOR, TOLONG** **HARGAI SESAMA** **.**

 **SAYA MENERIMA KRITIK DAN SARAN, BAHKAN SAYA SANGAT MENERIMA MASUKKAN DAN PUJIAN. SAYA TIDAK MENERIMA GUNJINGAN ATAU BASH YANG TIDAK BERBOBOT DAN TIDAK BERMANFAAT.**

 **-BRIGHTIE_CBHS**

Kerajaan Callidumionium, Kerajaan yang berkuasa dinegeri Stateralous didaerah selatan lebih tepatnya didaerah diabolinium. Warna hitam lebih dominan didaerah itu terkesan misterius dan kejam –katanya- namun kehidupan disana sama seperti kehidupan lainnya, hanya saja kebiasaan buruk mereka yaitu disuatu malam perayaan khusus dimana warga diabolinium menculik anak perawan disaat terjadinya bulan purnama yang berwarna merah darah.  
dan keberadaan mereka sangatlah tertutup karena manusia yang sangat ingin membunuh kaum ini.

"9 minggu lagi akan terjadi bulan merah ,yang mulia" ucap seorang pelayan di kerajaan.

"Baiklah, apa ada target yang akan dikorbankan di perayaan nanti?" Ucap seorang raja yang sedang menatapi keadaan luar didepan jendelanya dengan tangan yang dibelakang punggung tegap miliknya.

"Sayangnya, saat ini belum ada , tuan yang mulia"

"Panggil Putraku kesini sekarang, Taehyung-ssi"

"Baiklah ,tuan" ucap seorang pelayan dengan suaranya yang rendah.

"ada apa ayah memanggilku?"

"ada yang ayah bicarakan kepadamu… hanya kau dan aku"

Anak dari raja itu mengarahkan wajahnya kearah pelayan dan menganggukan kepalanya, seolah mengerti 'isyarat' yang diberikan tuan mudanya pelayan itu keluar dari ruangan itu dan menutup pintu ruangan itu.

"Jadi begini Chanyeol anakku…" ucapnya setelah mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup

"… aku ingin meminta kepadamu untuk mencari seorang anak perawan yang akan dikorbankan pada perayaan nanti"

"Astaga ayah! Bukankah kau tau aku tidak menyukai perayaan sadis itu,ayah?"

"ayah tau tapi, ini untuk persembahan kepada nenek moyang kita ,Chanyeol anakku"

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya dan berusaha mengikuti perintah sang ayah.

"Baiklah ayah, akan ku laksanakan"

 **TAP**

"Pelayan akan menyiapkan segalanya dan beriaplah anakku!"

Sang raja menepuk pundak putranya untuk menyemangati nya

"Baiklah ayah, akan kuusahakan"

Kerajaan Luxionium, kerajaan yang damai dan tentram serta disanalah pusat suatu keseimbangan berada warga yang patuh,pemerintahan yang baik,peraturan yang tegas,dan tentu banyak wanita-wanita bahkan laki-laki cantik tinggal disana. Seluruh Penduduk Stateralous menyebutnya "Negeri Kedamaian". Disana memiliki energi magis alami yang diberkahi kepada Negeri De Crusindanium dimana Kerajaan itu tinggal. Kerajaan itu Nampak besinar dan suasana disana sungguh berbeda dengan wilayah kekuasaan lainnya.

Kerajaan itu dipimpin oleh raja yang bernama Kim Jun Myeon tetapi rakyat menamainya "Suho" karena Suho berarti Penjaga / Guard yang akan melindungi rakyatnya dan ia memiliki pasangan bernama Yixing, seorang wanita yang baik dan tegas akan peraturan, hangat dan seorang ratu yang bijaksana. Kedua pasangan ini diberkahi keturunan dengan 1 orang perempuan dan 2 orang laki-laki.

Anak Pertama, Kim Jong Dae, Berumur 21 tahun seorang calon penerus kekuasaan sang ayah dikenal sebagai pria dengan sifat yang baik yang diturunkan oleh ibunya, dan Ia pandai serta dapat menghibur teman-temannya karena sifatnya yang unik. Oleh karena itu, ia memiliki tunangan bernama Xiumin, Putri dari Kerajaan Virdantenium , wilayah selatan dari negeri Stateralous. Pencinta bakpao dan daging, ia juga tidak banyak berbicara sangat serasi dengan Pangeran Jongdae yang suka berbicara.

Anak kedua, Kim Baek Hyun, Berumur 17 tahun Putri dari Raja Kim Suho dan Ratu Kim Yixing. Seorang gadis yang manis dan ramah terhadap rakyatnya dan tidak membeda-bedakan pangkat rakyat dan pemimpin, ia juga putri yang pandai dan mampu mengerti serta menghapal banyak hal dengan waktu yang cepat. Putri Kim Baek Hyun juga mahir bermain piano dengan jari-jarinya yang lentik bergerak lincah disetiap tuts-tuts piano dan bernyanyi dengan suaranya yang merdu dan menenangkan. Namun kebiasaan buruk sang putri ini adalah ia ceroboh, terkadang ia suka menghilangkan beberapa barang seperti…

"Noona, dimana Cat air ku?" Tanya seorang laki-laki bernama JongIn berumur 6 tahun kepada noonanya, Baekhyun yang berumur 9 tahun

"Cat air? Mana ku tahu" ucapnya dengan santai

"… Noona! Kau meminjamnya waktu itu!"

"..hah? bukannya aku sudah mengembalikannya kepadamu ,jongin-ah?"

"YA MANA KU TAHU! Sampai saat ini juga cat airku tidak ada ditempat ku"

"….."

"Noona! Beri tau aku~ dimana cat air _kesayangan_ ku"

"eumm…"

"noona, jangan bilang kalau—"

"—Cat air mu hilang , Jongin-ah"

"Tu—Tunggu…APA?!"  
"H.I.L.A.N.G Jongin~ kau tidak salah mendengarnya"

"…Hiks…hiks"

Ohhh tidak~ matanya mulai berair, tunggu saja sebentar lagi air mata dan teriakannya akan keluar

3…

2…

1…

"HUAAAAA EOMMAAA APPAAAA! NOONA MENGHILANGKAN ALAT MEWARNAIKU _LAGIIII_ "

Tunggu, apa?! 'LAGI' ? itu berarti sudah berkali-kali baekhyun menghilangkan barang kesayangan Jongin?

Yaampun baekhyunie… kau cantik dan memiliki bakat yang hebat tetapi… kenapa kau begitu ceroboh?

 _Hahhhh…_

Dan anak Bungsu. Bernama Kim Jong In , Berumur 14 tahun memiliki penampilan yang dingin dan cuek tetapi jika bersama keluarganya ia seperti layaknya anak bungsu yang suka manja dan merajuk. Dan ia seperti itu juga kepada  
Kyungsoo, gadis rakyat biasa yang –ia pikir- yang cantiknya melebihi kecantikan sang kakak perempuan yang ceroboh dikeluarganya. Baekhyun dengan JongIn ibarat seperti Tom & Jerry, terkadang mereka akur tetapi tak lama kemudian mereka bertengkar terkadang main fisik pun terjadi tetapi tidak sampai ada peristiwa tulang patah atau wajah yang memar, paling tidak yaa mereka saling menjitak atau memukul atau bahkan menindih. Hanya kehidupan sebagai mana yang pantasnya terjadi hubungan antara kakak dan adik yang tidak seperti drama-drama lainnya yang selalu akur atau kakak yang selalu mengalah karena rasa kasih sayang kepada adiknya.

"Baekhyun-ahh~ bisakah kau membantu bunda ,sayang?"  
"bantu apa bunda?"  
"Bisakah kau memetik Bunga Bloody Heart di daerah seberang sana? Aku sangat memohon kepadamu baekhyun sayang"  
"eumm… selama disana aman aku mau saja ,bundah"  
Ucap Baekhyun sembari menunjukkan senyuman manisnya yang mampu menghipnotis seluruh orang dengan keindahannnya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih anak bunda yang cantik ini"  
"Hehehe" kekeh Baekhyun atas pujian yang diberikan kepada Bundanya.

 **TBC**

nahh~ ini diaaa... bagaimana? gak menarik ya? murahan? idenya udah pasaran? oke fiks, gapapa kasih kritik aja hayati rela kok se-rela Baekhyun kalo udh dianuin sama papih yeol /lohh

pfft- sudahlah~ hayati mohon maaf dengan segala kekurangan dari ff ini T w T  
Kasih **review** and **favorite** gaesss kalo misalnya kalian tertarik atau suka ^^)

Gomapseumnida~ ***bow 90 degrees***

 _Love and Hugs, Brightie_CBHS_

 _"Be urself is the most wise thing to do in the world"_


End file.
